diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Shirasu Kenjirō
Shirasu Kenjirou is a student of Seidou High. He is a right fielder of Seidou's baseball team. He has been a regular since the Spring Tournament of Act I, and he is the former roommate of Kadota Masaaki. Character His low-key personality hides his fighting spirit within. He is described as calm and consistent by Wakabayashi Gou. Shirasu knows when to sacrifice himself for the team. Relationship with other characters Kuramochi Youichi After confirming Miyuki's injury Kuramochi approaches Shirasu first and they both prioritize Miyuki’s well-being and vowed to stop him if it all goes wrong, even if it means diminishing their chances of winning the tournament and make Kataoka stay as their coach. Miyuki Kazuya Shirasu acknowledges Miyuki's skills as the "pivotal part of the team". After Kuramochi told him about Miyuki's injuryAct I - Chapter 365 he realised anew how much Miyuki's existence means for the team and that they took his abilities granted way too much. He describes Miyuki as someone you can't imitate no matter how hard you try, because he is the captain, the fourth batter and someone who participates in one match after another (that alone is something really amazing).Act I - Chapter 373 Shirasu (and Kuramochi) were clearly worried about Miyuki during their match against Yakushi High School.Act I - Chapter 359-410 Skills Shirasu is known as a reliable defender. He can see through batters' defining features and adjusts his position in defense accordingly. Harada had described Shirasu as the most balanced hitter in Seidou's lineup, having great speed while also being able to hit for power. Player Statistics *Note: After the Summer Tournament, 21-7 Batting average .333Act I - Chapter 205 Trivia *Favorite Food: Oden *Favorite Subjects: Politics and Economy *Hobbies: calligraphy 4 dan and music *Players he admires: Ichiro Suzuki. *He is best friends with Kawakami.Act I - Chapter 257 *'Rankings' from the guidebook: **He ranks third in Outfield defense. **He ranks fourth at Bunting. **He ranks fifth in having the best Batting Eye. *Sawamura compares him with a flying squirrel.S2 - Episode 42 Name Etymology *Shirasu (白州) - White Province *Kenjirou (健二郎) - Healthy Second Son Quotes *"Wow! I saw something totally awesome! From up close!" ''- Sawamura'' *"It's reassuring to know he's defending behind you because you can't find a person more reliable."Act I - Chapter 374 *"He's someone to look up to as an outfielder." ''- Toujou'' *"When I heard Kuramochi say it, it dawned on me anew... just how much that guy's existence means for our team. "If it;s him, he can do it." "If it's him, he can hit it." And never once had it occurred to us that we took him and his abilities for granted way too much. If Miyuki can't continue playing in this match... Participating in one match after another. Just that alone is already something amazing. Not to mention he's the captain and fourht batter now. Someone you can't imitate no how har you try... At the very least, I want to show my gratitude trough contributing with my play." ''- about Miyuki'' References Navigation Category:Seidou High School Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Right Fielder Category:Players Category:3rd Year High School